Let It Go Already
by Mrs.Wholesome
Summary: Sesshomaru is dating Kagome after her break up with Inuyasha four years ago. Will Inuyasha just let her go already? complete! look 4 the some what of a sequel that is coming soon. La Souiller Putain
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, thank Rumiko Takahashi for them all**

**Chapter 1: All moved in**

Sitting on the last box while eating an ice cream cone the young ebony beauty with long legs and hair down to her waist, pouty lips, perfect curves and angelic smile, Kagome cheered on her boyfriend to climb the last three steps up the seventeen flights they had already been up. "Go Sesshy-can, go!" she giggled. Her boyfriend, Sesshomaru aka Sesshy-chan or fluffy had beautiful long silver hair down to his waist with bangs that framed his perfect girlish but sophisticated and cold face and icy golden eyes.

He had a cerulean blue crescent moon on his forehead (AN I'm leaving his purple stripes out of this for now. Repeat, for now) and a lithe muscular body that was extremely tall. "Please refrain from shouting so loudly in the hallways, you may disturb the neighbors" Sesshomaru said in his usual cold, bored voice.

Out side his home and with Kagome, Sesshomaru never let his icy demeanor slip to anyone. Not even his own father had seen any other emotion but slight arrogance, though it was always there, just not in the way his HALF-brother flaunted it. "Yay Sesshy, we made it to the apartment again. Lets just get painting and we can officially be all moved in." Kagome clapped, hopping off the box to open the door for Sesshomaru.

The apartment was wonderful. Gigantic windows adorned one wall that was farther out from the rest, giving a beautiful view of Tokyo at a little past noon. The living was absolutely beautiful and big enough to have Sesshomaru's whole company in there, okay maybe one floor. There were beautiful cherry wood floors everywhere and the walls were a light blue. Too blue for Sesshomaru's liking and Kagome's.

All the boxes were set in the middle of the room and covered with a sheet so they wouldn't get dirty. All the furniture was set in one of the tree bedrooms. "Sesshomaru, I don't know how to open a paint can" Kagome admitted after ten minutes of trying, much to Sesshomaru's amusement. He let out a chuckle of laughter which further deflated Kagome's determined ego. "Give it to me." The taiyoukai ordered, outstretching a hand towards Kagome who was resting on the floor. With his elegant claws he cut around the rim of the chocolate colored paint.

The plan for the living room was to have three walls white and one chocolate brown, where the white couch would be placed. Kagome had decided that and was intent on making sure that it stayed that way. "Thank you" Kagome said curtly before standing up and grabbing a brush and and pan to poor paint into. The reason Sesshomaru wanted Kagome to paint the brown wall was because it was the least damaging if she got any paint on the trim around the walls since that was also brown.

Kagome began t paint a large box on the wall and fill it in. "What in the seven hells do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru asked though he regretted it the minute it left his mouth. "Painting duh"Kagome responded without turning around. "And the box is for...?"

"We should checker the walls instead it'll look more fun"

"We are not making this apartment look like a chess board. I work for an extremely wealthy business with extremely wealthy people. If they came here and saw checkered walls what would they do?"

"Praise my creativity?"

"No. Try faint from seeing so many colors on one wall in a silly pattern. It's the stupidest idea ever"

"If it's so stupid, take this" Kagome laughed as she smeared paint all over Sesshomaru with a roller. He raised an eyebrow before turning back to painting. "You're no fun" Kagome complained. _Thats what you think_, Sesshomaru thought with a smirk. After about five minutes, Sesshomaru put fresh paint on his roller and quietly walked over to Kagome and painted her hair white.

"Why Kagome, why didn't you tell me you were so old?" He gave a smirk of amusement. Kagome looked at him in utter shock before painting his cheek. He in return painted the top of her chest that her tank top exposed. That turned it into a full blown paint war. With all three colors of paint they looked like a sundae since the third color was strawberry red.

Kagome attacked Sesshomaru and pushed him down to the floor with a brush dripping chocolate brown paint on his cheek and neck. He was laughing so much his sides were beginning to hurt as he fended Kagome off with the strawberry, hitting her bangs and arms the best he could. She was atop of him with his hips straddled and one arm pushed down with her own.

"Now who's silly Sesshy-chan, you look like an ice cream sundae that just melted." Kagome laughed, dropping her brush on a pan of dry paint. "Oh, well I could say the same about you then" Sesshomaru breathed heavily, trying to stop the laughter that flowed from his mouth with so much ease that anyone but Kagome would find hard to believe.

"Mwa." Kagome playfully kissed Sesshomaru's non-paint covered lips. "After we finish and get cleaned up, lets make a real ice cream sundae, it's too hot out there" Kagome compromised with him while rolling over onto her back. "Damn" Sesshomaru mumbled. "What?" Kagome turned her head slightly.

"We got paint all over the floor, I like them" Sesshomaru complained. "I'll get scrubbing and you get painting." Kagome got up and stretched before grabbing a rag from in the box marked _rags_ in Sesshomaru's neat hand writing. Walking to the kitchen she placed soap on it and windex, a strange combination but worked well for the twenty minutes it took to clean the whole god damned living room floor.

In that time Sesshomaru finished painting all four walls and moved onto the dining room with Kagome's help. They were in another paint fight because Kagome said Sesshomaru painted like a girl with three broken nails. The door bell rang before they were even on the floor to ruin the wood yet again. Kagome gave a vengeful look. " I'll be back soon, just you wait there shall be no truce in this war! And I shall be the winner!" Kagome nodded before laughing maniacally.

Upon opening the door she discovered the whole Akuma family standing in the door way. "Uncle Inu!" squealed the twenty-one year old like Sesshomaru's adoptive daughter Rin. Inutaisho returned her embrace without knowing she had wet paint all over her until it was too late and the paint got all over his surprisingly non brand name clothes that he wore for the house work.

"That was a dirty trick Kagome. I'll get you later" He whispered with playful vengeance in his voice. Kagome gave him a look of pure fake horror and went running and squealing into the dining room to hide behind Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Inutaisho came walking in with a roller behind his back like some creepy Freddy movie. "Oh no! Sesshy-chan save me!" Kagome screeched while hiding her face in his back.

Inutaisho soaked the roller in paint before painting one whole side of Kagome who screamed and fell to the ground with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "Here lies the most cowardly paint war soldier who lived. May she get cleaned up and stop looking like a sundae" Inutaisho dropped a fifty dollar bill on Kagome. She quickly snatched it up and took a paint brush to paint Inutaisho all in strawberry. "Ha! Take that for cowardly." Kagome said triumphantly. Sesshomaru however, sank to his knees and stared at the floor. "Sesshy-chan?" Kagome sat beside him. "You two... Ruined my floor" He said in disbelief.

"You shall pay" he continued while reaching for a discarded brush. Kagome ran away to Inutaisho and hid behind him. He quickly pushed her in front an both continued until they were suddenly covered in chocolate paint. Sesshomaru gave a quiet snicker though his eyes were laughing unmercifully. "Sesshy-chan, I think you need a hug, come give me a hug Fluffy." Kagome opened her arms while walking slowly towards Sesshomaru who was backed into a corner.

Inutaisho joined in and soon Sesshomaru was let go with paint covering him and a slight change in expression from amusement to horror that only Kagome noticed. Inutaisho was the only other person who had seen the amused side of Sesshomaru and even that wasn't full blown laughter like with Kagome. No one but her had ever seen the horrified side though. It was enough to make her laugh uncontrollably.

Inutaisho didn't understand but ended up laughing to at the sight of what looked like a little pig rolling around in mud while snorting. Just then, Inuyasha came walking in to finally see what the commotion was all about. He had boyish features though the same golden eyes and silver hair that both Inutaisho and Sesshomaru possessed. Compared to both of the two older males, Inuyasha was short and had little white ears atop his head.

Kagome looked up and frowned before nudging Sesshomaru in the ribs. He immediately looked forward and his cold ice mask was replaced his horrified expression before hatred filled his eyes.

Kagome seemed to feed off of Sesshomaru's anger and her own icy mask came with stormy blue eyes burning with fury that was greater than Sesshomaru's.

Inutaisho sighed before striding out of the room to find his wife, Sesshomaru's stepmother Izayoi.

"Who the hell told you to come here?" Kagome spoke what Sesshomaru refused to. He felt it beneath him to speak to a dirty half breed that was born out of wedlock. "My dad, who told _you_ to come here?" Inuyasha countered.

"The super of the building, owner of the apartment, and your half brother Sesshomaru, besides the fact that this is my apartment as well"

"Well then, nice to see you Kagome"

"That's Higurashi to you. You no longer have the right to call me by my first name. You lost that privilege four years ago along with my trust."

"Well did I lose my rights to hugs as well?" Inuyasha gave a rugged smile. Normally Kagome would have been in his arms right away, four years ago. This was four years later and she was not a little girl anymore.

"Yes you did. Leave our sight, you're not welcome here" Kagome dismissed him. Sesshomaru was impressed, the last time they saw Inuyasha, about three months ago, Kagome broke down crying at the mere sight of him and they were forced to leave the banquet. Now she spoke with as much venom and little emotion as he would have.

"Sesshomaru, your brother will be staying. We will be having a family dinner together and he will be here, understand?" Inutaisho objected. "Of course, _father_" Sesshomaru said with a sneer that was barely noticeable. " Come Kagome, we need to prepare for dinner" Sesshomaru ordered her though his gaze was directed at Inuyasha.

"Thats right _Kagome_, follow your master like a good little puppy should" Inuyasha taunted. She walked up to him and was about to slap him before she looked at Sesshomaru's disapproving stare. It was considered beneath her to talk to him let alone touch him! "_You_ are not even worth a slap from me, I'll let Kikyou take care of whipping your ass" Kagome spat before following Sesshomaru like a wife would in the Sengoku Jidai, two steps behind. Passing the doorway she caught a quick glimpse of Kikyou reapplying her tomato red lipstick. _Disgusting_ she thought.

Stalking into the already fully prepared luxury bathroom, Kagome stripped of her clothes while ranting off to Sesshomaru who simply gave a meager nod of approval. Once she was fully stripped she stepped into the shower and turned on the cold water. It was freezing cold but she was steaming enough to make it warm. Sesshomaru stepped in after her and scrubbed her paint covered back as she continued.

"Can you believe him? Having the nerve to bring that-that-that slut into this household!" She continued while washing her front. "Calm down. It is most unfitting for a lady to rant her anger so openly with company in the house. If you keep a cool facade, your anger won't slip up as well as one who wears a distorted face to a dinner." Sesshomaru sighed.

Kagome sighed deeply and turned to Sesshomaru who was now cleaned of paint but still had specks of it here and there. She began to wash his silky hair that she had always been envious of. He gave a growl or rather a purr of pleasure and pulled Kagome close. "Sesshy-chan, there are guest in the house. It is most dishonorable to have relations in the bathroom let alone while people are here." Kagome used his own wise words against though her voice was full of sultry and made him care less and less as she purred in his ear.

Sesshomaru let her go and rinsed his hair out and began on her own. Kagome's muscles relaxed and she leaned against the shower wall to keep from falling with exhaustion. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep, to the amazement of Sesshomaru._ Only my girlfriend can fall asleep in the shower while getting her hair washed_ he thought with a small smile.

Rinsing her hair and washing her body Sesshomaru began on his own and also began to reminisce on why he hated his brother with a passion.

**flashback**

_Sesshomaru listened outside the door of his parents room while they argued. Though he was only at the tender age of three, he knew almost exactly what they were talking about. Almost._

"_Inutaisho, obviously you don't understand the terms demons mate on. We bond for life. Life. As in no cheating and staying faithful!" Sachiko, Sesshomaru's mother scolded. Her voice was shushed as to not wake her beloved son. Too bad he was already awake. "You didn't think I would find out about your little whore did you. Next time, take a shower before coming home." Sachiko snapped._

"_Izayoi is not a whore. And it is perfectly normal for silver taiyoukai to have a mistress" Inutaisho insisted. "Then why would you sneak around? Hmm? And as for normal to have a concubine, you sure as hell promised to be loyal to me and now I here you have another son! How dare you betray my trust!" Sachiko snarled._

_Sesshomaru began to cry silently. He knew enough about inuyoukai mating to know it was like human marriage and you were supposed to be together and with no one else. Not only had his dad been with someone else he had another son that would steal the attention from him and it made his mom sad and angry. _

_This was unforgivable in Sesshomaru's opinion. _

"_You know what Inutaisho, have a good time in fucking hell with your whore and bastard second son. I'm through if you can't be faithful or at least honest" Sachiko ended the argument and stalked out of the room. She bumped into Sesshomaru and knocked him down, he quickly grabbed onto her legs and cried out, "Okaa-san!" Sachiko bent down and kissed his head before picking him up. "Okaa-san has to leave for tonight, I'll be back in the morning so don't worry about me" Sachiko hoarsely whispered into his hair._

"_But Okaa-san" Sesshomaru cried into her neck. The last time he showed any weakness was that night. "Shh. I'll be back in the morning" she said before putting a young Sesshomaru down and walking out of the house. For the last time._

_In the morning Sesshomaru got up at about nine and ran into his parents bedroom to see if his mother was back. She wasn't. Instead, on her side of the bed lay an ebony haired women next to his father and a baby in a crib that was not there the night before. "Sesshomaru, come here" Inutaisho ordered in his booming voice._

_Sesshomaru's face was cold as ice and that worried Inutaisho a bit. "Are you feeling all right?" His father put a hand to Sesshomaru's forehead. Sesshomaru smacked it away and followed the action with a snide reply. "I'm fine father, are you?" those five words dripped with so much venom Inutaisho couldn't believe his keen ears._

"_And what is that abomination, father?" Sesshomaru said while pointing to a one year old Inuyasha. "That is your younger brother. Go look" Inutaisho smiled proudly. "The smell is enough to put me to sleep but I shall look anyway" Sesshomaru said with a terribly scary smirk. He was still calm as ever though._

_Walking over to the crib he peered down into it at the smelly thing that had wide eyes and dog ears. 'A hanyou.' Sesshomaru sneered at it in disgust. This did not go unnoticed by Inutaisho and the now awake Izayoi. Inuyasha reached up and pulled on the piece of hair that had spilled over Sesshomaru's shoulder. He quickly smacked the hand away and pushed the cribbed over onto the floor. _

_Izayoi screeched and jumped up to get her baby. "Disgusting filth touching me like that. How dare he?" Sesshomaru snarled at the crying infant. He looked at Izayoi in pure hatred and she looked at him in horror. "Stay out of my way and make sure that disgusting little halfbreed does as well" Sesshomaru threatened before striding out of the room confidently (A"N: Sesshomaru is supposed to be like Stewie from Family Guy right now. Jaken taught him how to read and write which is why he knows such difficult words for a three year old)._

"_Jaken! Get three guards to guard my room for the time being." Sesshomaru ordered the toad servant. He stepped into his room and began to plot ways to get that filthy little thing out of his house. Ten minutes later the door opened to reveal a scared Izayoi though she had a fake fierce look on that was nothing compared to Sesshomaru's cold gaze. She held Inuyasha who thrashed around._

"_Why are you in my room. Did you not notice the three guards out there or did you chose to use that thing as a defense?" Sesshomaru asked without having to watch her poor gaze any longer. Izayoi opened her mouth to speak but Sesshomaru cut her off. "I never said to speak. This is my home, not yours I shall not tolerate you speaking out of turn when I was clearly not finished. Take that loud disgrace out of my presence before there is trouble" Sesshomaru ordered with a flick of his fingers towards the door._

"_N-No." Izayoi stuttered. "No? You dare to say no to me try that again and you shall be out on the street with no job. I have more power than you in this situation. Do not challenge me until you are up to my level you human wench" Sesshomaru spat. "You owe myself and Inuyasha an apology. You hurt us both." Izayoi mumbled._

"_Oh, I do do I?" _

_There was no response that time. "Look at me when I speak to you and respond before I have a guard drag you out. "Yes, you do" She said. "Get out of my sight human you are not worthy of my time and your little monster has just caused me a headache. Wait until my father hears of this." Sesshomaru snarled. "He won't believe you"Izayoi challenged._

"_D-Demo, I never did anything and you come in here yelling at me." Sesshomaru forced fake tears and his eyes widened to the innocence they held last night. "Try me" he bit out. Izayoi walked out and Sesshomaru followed. "Which of you guards let her in?" Sesshomaru demanded. Two of them pointed to the one in the middle. "Come down to my hight" He ordered. The guard did so. Sesshomaru quickly used his poison claw to slit his throat. "The next to do anything so foolish shall suffer worse than he" Sesshomaru threatened before walking into the room._

**End Flashback**

That was his first killing. Sesshomaru sighed happily at the memory. It felt good and released his anger in a way he had not known possible. Getting out of the shower with Kagome fumbling around he dried off and got dressed. The two walked out in color coordination. Sesshomaru was wearing a aqua button down dress shirt and black slacks while Kagome was wearing an argyle (A/N: Argyle is the diamond pattern on the shirt or rather sweater vest that nerds or cute girls wear) cotton sweater vest that was aqua with white diamonds and white cotton collar shirt much like Sesshomaru's but short sleeved and a black miniskirt.

"Oh isn't that cute, the nerds want to match for dinner" Kikyou taunted. The couple stayed cool and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Can I please kill her Sesshy-can, please?" Kagome begged. "That would be dishonorable to do in such a household. Ignore her and her karma shall come" Sesshomaru promised while handing some tofu to her to cut into chunks.

Apparently she was in charge of the miso soup and Sesshomaru the rice for right now. While washing the rice, Sesshomaru thought of another reason he hated Inuyasha and his mother.

**Flashback**

_His father was an idiot. Holding a banquet to initiate Izayoi and Inuyasha into the family. Sesshomaru was eight and had the knowledge of the last taiyoukai before his father and them some. Inuyasha was six and could barely remember his own last name. Pathetic. As was Inutaisho. To show so much weakness to one woman who had killed his mother._

_Sesshomaru elegantly strode into a group of colleagues he knew from his father's company. The five in that group knew he had a hate for Inuyasha and Izayoi and were certainly not afraid to say so in front of him. Sesshomaru quite enjoyed to belittle them both with what Inutaisho thought to be his friends. So much betrayal served him well._

"_Sesshomaru, I'm sure you agree, isn't it just disgraceful to have brought that woman into your honorable family?" One recognized as Kagura whispered. "Absolutely. In my opinion any one who should have a mistress or agree to being a mistress is filth that shouldn't even be acknowledged in a way I do that whore. Especially her bastard son" Sesshomaru said with a held back smile though a slight tilt of his mouth was there. _

_Everyone noticed and was a little freaked. Inuyasha had crawled into the group though he was on the outside he could hear it all. Sesshomaru knew and continued the conversation. "And lets not forget that Izayoi was Inutaisho's secretary. That whore is probably just a gold-digger looking for some cash. That's probably why Inutaisho took so long to marry her." another that Sesshomaru did not know added in. _

"_For as long as you work for my father, you shall make her life a living hell there. Shun her and mock her behind her back. You are his trusted colleagues and have been there much longer than her so this slut shall have no power. Now leave me to the monster, he needs to learn not to eaves drop" Sesshomaru said with his piercing gaze at Inuyasha who suddenly started to run away._

_Sesshomaru long strides soon caught him up with Inuyasha in the hall of their immaculate home. "Sesshy why do-" "My name is Sesshomaru not 'Sesshy'. Use it. I am not beneath you as you are me. Halfbreed" Sesshomaru interrupted. "Sesshomaru, why do they call our Okaa-san those mean names like whore and slut and gold-digger- what do they mean?" Inuyasha questioned while hugging Sesshomaru's leg. He kicked him off and straightened his pants. "Whore means a woman who sleeps with other women's husbands. A slut is one who does it for money. A gold-digger is a woman who has a child with another woman's husband and takes his money without mercy. And you are the bastard-child who was the result of that woman" Sesshomaru stated._

"_Why are you so mean to me Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha cried. "Because you are stupid. At your age I was reading the literature from five hundred years ago. I had the knowledge of our grandfather before our own father. You are stupid, at the age of three you could barely construct a sentence. I was speaking to adults as a college student. And you are a bastard child who shows far too much emotion to people and cries far too much in front of people. Even by your self you should not cry so much. You are the son of the taiyoukai. If I died and you were the only heir left you are not to show emotion. It is considered weak and other taiyoukai shall start wars and you will be instantly killed" Sesshomaru hissed before stalking off._

"_And I am not mean. I hate you with a passion in which results curt answers to your stupid questions that match your equally stupid line of thinking" Sesshomaru added before leaving to the private room only he was allowed to that held all his mothers possessions. _

**End Flashback**

Sesshomaru gave a chortle of laughter. It was not a normal kind of funny laugh but a disturbing laugh that one would do after a kill. "Fluffy-chan. What do you find so funny?" Kagome put her hands on her hips. "I was thinking of the time I told Inuyasha he was a bastard child when I was eight and he was six. Then I told him he was stupid because he knew not what the words meant when I did at the age of three. Pathetic, isn't it?" Sesshomaru explained with a dramatic sigh and sadistic smile.

"You are so terribly wonderful, I love you!" Kagome squealed while laughing. "You've been hanging around me far too long. That is so sadistic of you." Sesshomaru played around. "Oh shush and so set the table I'll fix the food, go mingle and see if you can get Kikyou out of here" Kagome pushed him into the doorway that lead to the dining room. The miso soup was done and the rice was boiling. Kagome began to rinse the eel that had been refrigerated since nine that morning.

When the rice was done, Kagome turned on the electric stove and placed the eel on it. She began to reminisce on Inuyasha as well. How much he hurt her.

**Flashback**

_They had been going out for about half a year and life couldn't be better for Kagome. She loved Inuyasha though he didn't trust her as much as he used to. It was probably Sesshomaru's fault for degrading him so much. She walked into their usual café for a cup of coffee though her and and Inuyasha weren't meeting then._

_As she walked in she heard a "Oh Inuyasha you are so funny!" Kagome turned to see at the corner table the school slut Kikyou laughing with Inuyasha. He smirked and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Feeling hurt, Kagome quickly ordered her coffee and walked over to the still kissing couple. Her lid wasn't on securely enough to stop the drink from pouring._

"_So Inuyasha, is this what you do when we're not together? Cheat with Kinky-ho here?" Kagome interrupted with a hurt expression. "Kagome, it isn't what it looks like" Inuyasha started. "Save it for someone who cares Inuyasha, 'cause I sure don't" And with that Kagome poured the steaming hot coffee on Inuyasha's head, making sure to get his ears._

**End Flashback**

Sighing, Kagome took the eel off the stove and brought the dish into the dining room. Kikyou was sitting there laughing with Izayoi. She knew very well that Izayoi didn't like her because she poured coffee in Inuyasha's ears and was with Sesshomaru now, which happened about two weeks after her break up with Inuyasha. She felt Kagome was a skank. But she was one to talk with the way Sesshomaru talked about her she had no right.

"Kikyou, very nice seeing you, now bye" Kagome said curtly. "Oh, I don't plan on leaving any time soon. Go fetch me some water now." Kikyou flipped her hair before turning to Inuyasha to make out with him. "Go fetch your own god damned water, at your own god damned house. And we do not tolerate such dishonorable acts in this house." Kagome barely kept her cool demeanor up as she talked to Kikyou.

"And if I don't leave, what happens?" Kikyou crossed her legs, knowing full well Kagome would never shame herself in front of the Akuma family. Or so she thought. Kagome walked around the table and pulled Kikyou's chair out with as sigh. Kagome grabbed her hair and dragged her into the living room, opened the door and then tossed Kikyou out by her hair. "That is what happened when you don't leave" Kagome swiped invisible dust from her hands.

Slamming the door shut, Kagome turned to the gaping mouths in the doorway of the dining room. "So, who wants some salad?" She smiled with a clap of her hands. "You just threw my girlfriend out of here" Inuyasha said in dis belief. "I know, you're welcome to go after her before she falls down a flight of steps chasing her purse" Kagome giggled sweetly.

Just then, the door bell rang. Kagome opened it to see Jaken with a little girl at about four or five standing shyly. "Rin-chan!" Kagome dropped to her knees and hugged the girl tightly. "Sesshomaru strode in as elegant as usual and looked at the girl. His daughter. "Okaa-san! I missed you!" Rin energetically blabbered into Kagome's shoulder.

She looked up and gasped. "Otou-san! I missed you too! Did you miss me?" Rin bubbled as she clinged to his leg. "And you called me a bastard child. Look at that!" Inuyasha hooted with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, simply a Sesshomaru shirt some song downloads and a book mark and poster. But those make me happy:P**

**Chapter 2: This Is My Reason**

"Insolent fool, do not comment on things you do not know of." Sesshomaru sneered at Inuyasha who had the nerve to open his mouth. "This is Rin, our adoptive daughter" Kagome beamed proudly while holding the girl. "Let us begin dinner" Sesshomaru stifled a bored yawn from everyone. He was the second to go into the dining room since Inutaisho was the eldest and retired taiyoukai. Kagome followed Sesshomaru with Rin in her arms.

Izayoi was next, to her displeasure followed by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru however was the first to sit at the head of the table as the current taiyoukai would with Kagome at his immediate right side and Rin next. Inutaisho was opposite Sesshomaru at the far end of the table with Izayoi and Inuyasha on his right. (Sesshomaru's left). Sesshomaru was the first to take a bite of the salad, giving everybody the okay to eat.

Kagome cleared away the salad and gave everyone a bowl of miso soup. Izayoi decided to start conversation in the awkward silence. "So, Kagome, you seem to be the perfect making for a house wife" Izayoi twisted her face up before smiling. "Well, intend to continue my career as an interior designer for as long as I can" Kagome countered with a small smile. Though the men didn't notice, this was a war of the step-mother and future daughter in law.

"As in when you get pregnant, surely you would discontinue your career for your children's sake?" Izayoi insisted. "well, not really, I could carry out my career and be eight months pregnant technically. All I need is a video or pictures of the home sent to me by email and I can tell my staff to fix the room accordingly" Kagome knew she had one. The war of who was a better woman was fought painstakingly well.

Izayoi frowned at her loss and Kagome gave a victorious glare that said _Come on bitch, try to challenge me again._ Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior. He was about to say something before the door bell rang. He stood to get it before Kagome patted his shoulder to sit down and rushed to the door.

Opening it she saw Kouga hold her adoptive kitsune child, Shippou. He was exactly three and a half and had a bushy orange tail and giant green innocent eyes. "Thanks Kouga so much for watching him for me." Kagome bowed before taking the young child. "You could repay me with a date on say Saturday." Kouga suggested. "You know I can't do that Kouga. If Sesshomaru found out, he would kill us both. Good night Kouga" Kagome smiled softly before closing the door and rolling her eyes.

"So Shippou, I got some spaghetti waiting for you, do you want it now or after a nap?" Kagome nuzzled into the boy's neck. "I wanna eat now. Where's Otou-san?" Shippou looked over Kagome's shoulder into the dining room. "Is Inuyasha in there?" He wrinkled at the thought. "Yes. Don't talk to him unless you find the question intelligent and worth your time. And do not let Otou-san have to scold you for being dishonorable to the family, not to mention for having too much food on your face" Kagome reminded Shippou. He jumped out of her arms and shuffled into the dining room to jump into Sesshomaru's lap to hug him.

Kagome smiled and then heated up Shippou's food before dragging the luxurious high-chair from the closest. It had cushions on the back and the seat. Velvet covered cotton on the safety bars and rim around the eating chair. Way better than she had it when she was a baby. "Shippou-chan, come eat" Kagome ordered and Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms who put him in the chair.

" Arigatou, Okaa-san" Shippou kissed Kagome's cheek who blushed and sat down to continue the meal of eel. "So **men**, hows the business?" Kagome asked before biting the eel. _Damn, I can cook_, Kagome thought to herself. "The stocks are up by twenty and we are ahead of Onigumo at number one" Inuyasha proudly stated. "Thank you for the update Inuyasha, but I do believe I said me, not little boys who can't make up their mind" Kagome snapped. "Okaa-san, raising your voice and snapping is most dishonorable" Rin and Shippou stated in unison.

Kagome blushed and continued her meal, not very well how ever. "What is your problem, are you still upset about the fact I chose Kikyou over you? Let it go, you're like a dog with a bone. God, that's why I chose her, no strings attached." Inuyasha bit out. Now Kagome could take a lot of things from Inuyasha, but that was not one of them. Such b.s.! "I am not upset over the fact you chose her over me, all you did was help her cheat on Hojo and oh , I don't know, moan out her name while we were about to make love" Kagome ground out through her teeth.

"..." Inuyasha had nothing else to say after that. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to this but continued eating. "Okaa-san, always keep your head up while in a conversation, if you can't look the addressee in the eye, it is considered most dishonorable." The two charges spoke in unison once more. "I have had enough! Get over Inuyasha, you are just jealous that Kikyou is a better woman than you could ever be! She would drop her career for her children!" Izayoi screamed, jumping out of her seat.

"Oh save your breath, you know very well Kikyou would never drop her career of what, taking money from Inuyasha?! She said it herself, she would never want to have children, hell she was left back so many times I'm surprised she isn't going through menopause by now!" Kagome growled. "How do you know she wouldn't have children if given the opportunity?!" Inuyasha now joined the argument.

"Uh, maybe because in high school when we visited a pre-school she picks up a kid he sneezes and she drops him on his head! What kind of mother would do that?! Besides the fact she's barren!" Kagome yelled with her fists hitting the table. Everyone who was all riled up but Kagome looked confused and sad. "That's right, your precious Kikyou can't have children. Who's more of a woman than who now?" Kagome chuckled and sat down.

The dinner was quiet up until desert. Izayoi finally thought of a comeback. Thank goodness Rin and Shippou were in their respective rooms. "Kikyou is still more of a woman than you, she doesn't go dating someone's brother two weeks after breaking up with Inuyasha! That is just plain slut behavior!" Izayoi screeched over the coffee. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I refuse to continue this conversation with you on such childish terms. I apologize for my behavior earlier, goodnight" Kagome quickly stood up and walked into her and Sesshomaru's bedroom.

"Sesshomaru, what is your mates problem. Her and Izayoi have been fighting all evening?" Inutaisho demanded. "We are not mates yet, though I will ask soon. As for the problem, Izayoi started the problem at dinner when she first asked a question. Kagome has no problem unlike your 'wife'. And she would make a fine mother" Sesshomaru explained. He was slightly annoyed. "You do realize that if you two had children together, it would come out to be exactly why you hate me. A hanyou" Inuyasha intervened.

"Silence. Kagome is a powerful miko and I am the taiyoukai. Our combined powers will make a powerful child which could be a youkai with miko powers, a hanyou, or human with youkai powers. I shall never disgrace my family by producing a hanyou of mixed blood" Sesshomaru snarled at Inuyasha. "Then why was I born as just a hanyou. Dad was taiyoukai" Inuyasha scratched his ear.

"You imbecile, your mother is not a miko. Don't ask question if you only listen to half the explanation" Sesshomaru scolded. "Why do you hate your brother so much?! He never did anything to you!" Izayoi cried. "Oh, you both suppose you didn't? Do you remember our conversation twenty years ago? Apparently not. I told you to stay out of my way. But now I see you as a threat to my future mate. On youkai terms and as taiyoukai, I have the right to kill you. I despise you both. And why you ask. It's painfully obvious. You killed my mother. I should have no other emotion towards you all but hate, loathe, and bad karma. Which came to Inuyasha since his mate is barren. He has no heir. He cannot produce more filth as himself" Sesshomaru growled with a calm smile.

"You think... I killed your mother? Why would I do that?" Izayoi feigned innocence. It may have been real. "If you hadn't decided to become the mistress of my father and had such an abomination, my mother would still be here. Not in a mental home withering away. This is your fault Izayoi. And father, you are a damn fool for doing such when you know there were cases of mother's mental instability before. There for you killed my mother. Yes her body is here physically but her body is here but her spirit is dead.

I have thought of the possibilities of how this could have been avoided. One, father you could have divorced her before that charade was carried out any farther. Two, you could have used a condom or prevented the birth of such a stupid creature into our noble family. Or three, you could have just ignored Izayoi when she came onto you. The fourth is for Izayoi. You could have stayed far away from my father and avoided an early death. I have manipulated your every step for the twenty years I have been forced to be in contact with you.

The best part is, not one of you three noticed for twenty years. You should be ashamed that you were out-smarted by a three year old at the time, father" Sesshomaru snidely told his story. "Early death?" Izayoi repeated. She seemed to have blocked out the rest of Sesshomaru's speech. "Yes an early death, a youkai can't live for more than twenty-one years without his original mate in his life. As for your death Izayoi, I'll make sure that while father is on his death bed, I will kill you personally. Don't bother running, I have sources and ways to find you. If I'm lucky, I can have Kagome restore my mother's soul once yours is broken. You may now leave my house" Sesshomaru darkly snickered under his breath after his extended bit of his speech.

He swiftly glided into the bathroom and washed his face. Once the door closed he laughed as evil as evil could get. _Soon enough mother, we will be united once more_, Sesshomaru thought with a scary grin. Walking into the living room to lock the door he noticed Inuyasha still sitting in there. "I told you to get out. You have no right to defy me." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I will not allow you to kill my mother" Inuyasha softly growled.

"Allow? I never asked for permission. I am not only older than you but the heir to the company by a will that can't be changed legally in time for fathers death and taiyoukai. If anything I should have killed you five years ago. But I have a heart and am waiting for fathers death." Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's neck tightly never intending to let go soon.

" You were no help to my mothers death and you shall die painfully fast. It will be slow enough that you will wish it were fast and painless. **This is my reason**" Sesshomaru growled in a dark kind of horror movie type way before flinging Inuyasha down the steps and locking the door. Stalking back into his room with Kagome he saw her waiting on the bed. She was laying down on her side with her hand supporting her head.

"Took you long enough. I almost burst into the living room to say for them to go home so we could finally **mate**" Kagome rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru understood the message when she emphasized on the word mate. He then sniffed the air and found Kagome was in heat. She got up and kissed him with a lovely passion.

**Lemon Alert**

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome down on the bed and pushed the transparent robe she had on her shoulders off, leaving her only in her black panties and bra. Sesshomaru quickly rid himself of his shirt, pants, and boxers. Kagome kissed him once more while rubbing his shaft in hopes of getting it harder than it already was. That wasn't much harder. Sesshomaru gave a primal growl and grinded his hips into hers. Kagome moaned when Sesshomaru began to suck on the skin of her neck underneath the pulse.

He unhooked Kagome's bra and immediately began to suck on her right breast as an infant would. Kagome bucked and moaned, music to Sesshomaru's youkai ears. He would please her tonight since she had to deal with his family. He discarded her panties to a corner in the room and trailed his fingers to her most sacred place. Kagome gasped then moaned as she felt two fingers enter her warm passage. Mewling and moaning, Kagome grinded against Sesshomaru's hand while still meeting him thrust for thrust.

Kagome came all over his hand and the sheets that her hands grasped like a life line. "Sesshy-chan" Kagome mewled in her deep pants for breath. Sesshomaru took her hands and held them over her head as he slowly slid down on the bed to her sacred place. He never lost eye contact with her until his tongue entered her wet, hot core. Kagome brought her head off the bed as she felt an electrifying wave course through her. Sesshomaru was never one for too much foreplay.

He abruptly stopped and sucked gently on her clitoris. This one action made Kagome cum as if a dam was broken. Her juices continued to flood out of her body and into Sesshomaru's mouth. Lapping up the left overs of Kagome's orgasm, Sesshomaru quickly and expertly entered Kagome's once again throbbing core. Feeling her tight walls clamp down around him, Sesshomaru felt the sudden need to pound into her mercilessly. Sweat drops appeared all over there bodies and Sesshomaru tweaked one of Kagome's hard nipples between his thumb and fore finger.

Finally, when they were about to reach their orgasms, Sesshomaru bit down into Kagome's neck, or rather right under her pulse on her left shoulder. This was the mark that would seal Kagome as his mate for life. She squealed of pain and glee while an orgasm racked her body violently. Sesshomaru uncoordinatedly (A/N: is uncoordinatedly a word?) spurted his cum into Kagome's womb.

Sighing as she lie down Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru who was breathing like he just ran a marathon. "Looks like this time took its toll on you" Kagome teased with catty smile. "Shut-up and go to sleep. I want you to get ready for round two, so rest up" Sesshomaru winked.

Not long after the newly mated couple had gone to sleep, there was a loud banging at the door. Kagome looked around with wide eyes in fear when Sesshomaru was no longer next to her. "Okaa-san!" She heard Shippou cry. He and Rin came scurrying into the room, tripping on their feet along the way. Both climbed on the bed and started crying.

"Shh. It's okay sweets. Nothing is going to hurt you. Stay here and wait for me to come back" Kagome whispered while petting her children's hair. She swiftly lifted off the bed and made for a pair of sweatpants and tank top. Pulling it on in a hurry, Kagome ran into the living to see Sesshomaru standing in front of the open door with a skeptical look on his face.

Walking behind him, Kagome saw it was a drunken Inuyasha swaying from side to side. There were claw marks on the outside of the door. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?!" Kagome demanded. "Kagome, Kagome, I need you. I am truly sorry for pickin' Kikyou ova you. I still lurv you" Inuyasha explained, his words slurred by alcohol.

"Go home Inuyasha. Get some rest, and when you actually have something to say, pass the message to somebody to pass it to me. Good night" Kagome went forward and slammed the door shut. "Sesshomaru, help me, I don't know what to do" Kagome complained to him.

'We'll see when it happens. Should I get some popcorn and soda for the kids?" Sesshomaru volunteered. "Yes" She nodded in agreement. _'What a night'_ she mentally sighed.

Okay my peeps. Je regrette for not having a long chappie but I have a good reason. I have midterms all this weak so I have to study. Mon mere has been on my ass for a couple of days now for being on my laptop for 6 hours at a time. If someone could give me some encouragement, like say reviews, please do it. After all, I've been making this story up from the top of my head. So merci for reading.

Au revoir mon amour

Rei


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour mon amis! Or bon soir, or bon nuit. Finally chapter 3 of Let It Go Already! I'm sorry my people, I got in trouble for passing notes in class and was grounded when it wasn't my fault! On the plus side, I got to check out cute boys in the hallway and when I was walking home. On sadder news, I got a 68 on my social studies midterm so if I don't update within 10 days, my brother probably killed. Yes my brother, he is waaaay more protective than my own parents. Oh well, on with the story! Oh yea, just to clear up some stuff about this chapter, it takes place a month weeks after the the last chapter. For those who do not read this:information will be repeated in the end. Merci.**

**Chapter 3:_ Just leave me alone!_**

Walking nervously into the building, Kagome's alert gray/blue eyes scanned the area for any signs of Inuyasha. Sighing in relief that he was nowhere to be seen. Running to the elevator as quickly as her three inch heels would allow, Kagome made it just as the doors were closing.

Three other people were in there, people Kagome knew were representatives from the Ookami company. Here she was looking like a super model slut in a black turtle neck dress with long sleeves that ended mid-thigh and black leather boats that went up to her knees. Not to mention the fact that the dress was really tight and form fitting.

The floor the representatives were to get off on came up. They shuffled out mumbling things like _'such loose girls working for Akuma-san. He should be ashamed to hire them'_. Kagome almost retaliated until she saw someone running for the elevator. It was Inuyasha. '_Damn! Why of all floors did he have to be on this one?'_

Kagome pressed the doors close button several times and pressed the button for the twenty-third floor. It finally closed just as Inuyasha was about to step in. "Thank you Kami! I love you, you just saved me from the most awkward conversation of my life!" Kagome fell to her knees with her hands clasped together. Getting up to her floor where she knew Sesshomaru would be waiting for her, she walked out in the most sophisticated way.

It was as though the praise session in the elevator never happened. Her face was a blank as a white wall. "Hi Sesshy-chan" Kagome whispered seductively in his ear as she approached him. He simply pulled her into an embrace and kissed her softly on the lips. "See, you miss me more when you go to work early. Then you say I don't have enough time for you in bed because of all the work that _you_ give me" Kagome scolded Sesshomaru playfully.

"Well, if you come to work so late and leave so early, you would have more time for me and less work to do" Sesshomaru countered.

" What ever, can I tell you that I met, or rather saw the representatives for Ookami company and they are so snotty! I heard them commenting on the dress that _you_ picked out for me saying I was loose and you should be ashamed for hiring me" Kagome pouted, with her arms crossed. "Oh, well then, we shall just have to show off your secretarial skills and how well you do them, no matter what office you are in, you take care of your job" Sesshomaru scoffed, though he was implying some not so innocent stuff.

-i-i-i-i-i-i-

Sesshomaru put his arm around Kagome's waist and put on a carefree look on his face. She quickly took the part of the slut like secretary that was sleeping with her boss. It was more like pretending she was back in college with Sesshomaru walking through the hallways like the star couple they were.

"When we get home, I am going to do such naughty stuff to you" Sesshomaru growled in Kagome's ear, it was loud enough that the representatives walking in the halls could here while Sesshomaru lifted the collar of Kagome's dress to peak into her dress. The girl representatives looked at them in envy and disgust, though they wished they were the ones getting that attention.

"Sesshy-chan, save it for later" Kagome giggled while playfully slapping Sesshomaru's hand away. The couple sat down while waiting for the president of both companies to come. Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's lap as he growled in her ear and made it seem like he was flirting with her.

"Oh Sesshy-chan! Don't play with me so much!" Kagome squealed. She mentally scolded herself for sounding so much like Kikyou at that moment. "Ahem, the meeting will begin" Inutaisho cleared his throat as Kagome and Sesshomaru were in the midst of a full out make-out session.

Kagome giggled as she wiped the sides of her mouth and fixed her dress before sitting down in front of of a laptop. She pinned her hair up in a bun and put on her reading glasses before putting on a serious face. "Ookami may now present" She said in a bored voice. Kouga pointed to a representative to take out the charts.

"Now, Akuma towers is at number one with Ookami at number two. Spiderweb is at number three and we are pretty sure-" The representative was cut off by Sesshomaru; "Tell us something we don't know. And we do not except pretty sure ideas at this company. Either you are positive or get out" he drawled with curt behavior. It was understandable, if you could see what Kagome did.

Sesshomaru was hard because of all the acting and wanted to relieve some pressure on his private floor with Kagome. "W-we are positive that by you joining our company, we can make the perfect cellphone, gaming entertainment, and laptops" The representative stated. Kagome was taking notes though her mind was in when the hell this meeting was going to end because everyone could probably smell hers and Sesshomaru's apparent arousal since everyone looked so uncomfortable.

The meeting was two hours in before the door was thrown open. Inuyasha stumbled in with a coffee in his hand. He was obviously drunk and was with Kikyou on the building private floor. He tripped over the Persian rug and spilled his coffee all over Kagome while his face landed in Kagome's breasts.

She screamed and fell out of the chair and onto Sesshomaru who caught both fallen bodies. Kagome's whole lap was covered in piping hot coffee, along with the laptop that was shutting down. "Inuyasha get off of me this instance!" Kagome hollered in his ear, much to every youkai in the rooms displeasure.

"Kagome, let let me just say I am so sorry that dis happened, but I can't say I don't enjoy the view." Inuyasha slurred into Kagome's chest. "Sesshomaru! Get this this this person off of me now!" Kagome growled out the order. Sesshomaru sighed as he grabbed onto Inuyasha's hair and threw him on the floor by it.

So he had no patience for the drunk, I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't anyway. "Never touch my bitch that way again" Sesshomaru icily said. Inuyasha slowly got up and attempted to kiss Kagome. She slapped him before running out of the room and into the hall. She knew Sesshomaru would be following next but it was Inuyasha instead.

"Kagome, wait. I'm trying to 'pologize to you but you keep runnin' off" Inuyasha stumbled out in the hall. "Inuyasha I swear if you don't leave me alone, I'm gonna purify your ass until you go through the seven hells and comeback blue!" Kagome threatened. It sounded ridiculous but Kagome could do it, except make him come back blue, but the rest of the stuff was possible.

Inuyasha looked like a hurt puppy, until he looked like a persistent puppy. "Well Kagome, have it your way. But you'll miss me when I'm not bothering you. Then, you'll come running to me" Inuyasha said slyly as he walked around the corner. Kagome heard his feet stop and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Aw c'mon! You were supposed to come running to me and say you love me!" Inuyasha jumped up and down like a baby. "What, did you really think O was gonna say that? That shit only happens in movies. Besides, as I already told you, I love Sesshomaru and I always will." Kagome snapped at him. Inuyasha's ear drooped a little bit.

"So, just please leave me alone. I don't love you, I don't want you." the last part came out as a plead. Inuyasha's form slumped over and he dragged his feet across the floor. Kagome couldn't help but be a little guilty for making him feel like that. But then she remembered how he used to manipulate her with those looks and she defiantly turned her head and stomped back into the meeting room."The meeting may now resume" Kagome smiled sweetly.

Grabbing a pen and paper, Kagome prepared for the dullest moment of her life.

Iiiiiiiiiii_iiiiiiiiiiii_iiiiiiiiii_iiiiiiiiiii_iiiiiiiiiiii

After the meeting was over, Sesshomaru was about to leave with Kagome for some lunch. Inutaisho stopped them. "Son, I need to talk with you about... my will" Inutaisho said in a husky voice, trying to keep it low. "Yes." Sesshomaru followed his father to the elevator and left Kagome standing there. "Kagome, come" Sesshomaru ordered. She shuffled into the elevator and held onto Sesshomaru's arm when they got up to the fortieth floor. By then, Inutaisho was clinging to wall and crouched down to the floor.

Kagome looked at him with a what-the-hell? Look. "I'm afraid of heights" Inutaisho mumbled as the elevator doors opened. He quickly stood up and fixed his suit before leading them to his office. He sat down followed by Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Take a look at it" Inutaisho ordered, sliding the document over the desk.

Sesshomaru read it through fast and set it down. "You left everything to me and Izayoi. And what of my mothers share of money?" Sesshomaru raised his elegant eyebrow. "Well, that will be granted to her if she wakes from her catatonic state. In the mean time, you shall except her things until then" Inutaisho explained.

"How much money is there?" Kagome asked. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes just thinking about Inutaisho dying. He was technically her father in law. She wiped her eyes so she could look at him. "Over one billion, evenly split among yourself, Sesshomaru, Izayoi, and Sachiko" Inutaisho smiled slightly while rubbing Kagome's hand with his thumb in a comforting way.

Kagome's jaw dropped as she slowly realized the amount he just said. "You're richer than I was let on to believe!" Kagome pointed a finger at Inutaisho. "Well, that was a few years ago, this is a few years later." Inutaisho pointed out with his burly laugh. "wait, what about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Well, as it works with inu royalty, the heir to the thrown gets the money and the current rulers mate or past mate, kind of like alimony checks. It is up to Sesshomaru whether or not her wants to give Inuyasha some money or not. I cannot influence his opinion" Inutaisho explained with a small smile. There was a sorrow in his eyes that only Kagome noticed.

She stood up and gave him a reassuring hug. It was her nature to be the optimist and make everyone else happy to even be able to talk if they were blind. (That was a really bad analogy but I tried my least). Inutaisho smiled at her for two reasons. For comforting him and another. "You may leave for lunch, and Kagome, congratulations " He added with a small smile.

Sesshomaru stood and left as quickly as he could without looking as though he was in a rush. Kagome ran up to him and hooked arms with him. "What did he mean by that?" Kagome whispered to him. "Your pregnant" Sesshomaru said in a casual voice.

Kagome knew he was trying to keep up his cold appearance but her jaw still dropped. "And just how long have you known?" Kagome asked dryly. "About four days... I thought by down you would have been having symptoms by now since the child will be mainly demon." Sesshomaru replied, telling her everything she was going to ask . Oh... " Kagome mumbled. "Well I'm still mad at you for not telling me" Kagome marched off with her nose in the air. Right then she looked like the definition of haughty.

The whole afternoon, Kagome didn't speak to Sesshomaru in a regular conversation. She only gave him his messages from the phone or email. She left before him with a sickly green color marring her normally beautiful skin. She rushed out of the office and to the ladies room to heave in the closest stall. Sitting on the floor, Kagome wiped her mouth off with toilet paper and rinsed her mouth out at the sink.

Walking into the office she quickly sent an email to Sesshomaru saying she went home and he can come home at his regular time because she was fine.

- - - - - - -

Walking into the condo, Kagome took off all her work clothes and put on some baggy gray sweat -pants and a white tank top. Sitting in the nice massage chair that Sesshomaru bought her... four days ago '_That son-of-a-bitch. Okay better example since he doesn't really count since he is a son of a bitch. That asshole, he bought this chair so that when I found out he would be forgiven. Well it won't work!' _Kagome thought.

She turned the power up all the way and stuck her feet in the foot massager that had water running into it. She put the back of the chair down and relaxed. Kagome quickly fell asleep and slept nice and good until her alarm was waking her up. Kagome jolted up and looked at the alarm. It was 2:50 which meant it was time to pick up Rin and Shippou.

Normally Sesshomaru was home by this time but since Kagome left early, he probably had work to do that Kagome didn't. She got up and stretched before putting on her sneakers and jacket to walk to the preschool/day care. It just had to be a hot May day with nothing to do, pools fucking closed because there was still school.

It sucked. Kagome came in sight of the school and walked towards the door to wait for Rin and Shippou. Just as she neared the exit, a flash of silver hair caught her attention. _'Maybe it's Sesshomaru beating me here. That ass, can't let me pick up the kids for once'_ Kagome scowled in her mind. As she walked towards the silver haired person, she noticed it was Inuyasha with Rin and Shippou.

Running, she turned him around roughly and waited for him to explain. Kagome raised her right eyebrow to say she expected an answer. "Hey Kagome, I was just tryin' to be helpful n' all by pickin' up the kids" Inuyasha gave her wide grin that said he was proud of himself.

"Did I ask you to?" Kagome challenged.

"Well, no but I thought I would help you" Inuyasha's answer was hesitant as he said it.

"But I didn't ask you to. Stay the hell away from my kids Inuyasha! I mean it!" Kagome yelled at him as she snatched Rin and Shippou's hands out of Inuyasha's.

"Okaa-san, why can't we talk to Uncle Yasha?" Shippou looked up to his mother figure. "He's a bad man, if he ever come to get you from school again, don't go with him. Tell your teacher that a bad man was trying to take you" Kagome ordered sternly.

Both children could tell she was mad and didn't further question her... They would wait until later for that. Rin looked at Shippou and he looked at back before they both broke into a devilish grin. Yes they were definitely thinking the same now.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Kagome angrily prepared dinner, chopping the sweet potatoes angrily, pretending they were Inuyasha's bloody little head!... _'Great, after thinking that, I can't eat this'_ Kagome sighed as she looked for some steak to have instead with rice. The door opened and revealed an exhausted Sesshomaru. He dropped his coat in the closet before dropping on the couch and rubbing the bridge of his nose to stop the oncoming headache.

Kagome seasoned the steak and set the oven. Walking behind Sesshomaru she massaged his temples. This **only **happened when Inuyasha was being a pain in the ass. "He bothered you again?" Kagome whispered gently in Sesshomaru's ear as not to make his headache worse.

"Yes. I'm thinking about a restraining order now" Sesshomaru growled out. Kagome gave a light giggle. "This Sesshomaru is nothing but serious at the moment" Kagome sighed and walked back into the kitchen. She quickly, and sadly, noisily put the steak in the oven before running back into the living room and plopping down hard on Sesshomaru's lap. He gave an oof of surprise before adjusting Kagome into his lap.

"So tell me more about why our child would be what ever we want" Kagome nuzzled into his neck in an affectionate manor. "Your a powerful miko and I taiyoukai. A child whose mothers blood that was designed to eliminate youkai, has accepted the most powerful. My blood has also accepted you. That proves that we have a bond in spite of our natures. A child made out of this bond would prove to be that great." Sesshomaru explained (It didn't help very much).

"What does this have to with our child's appearance?" Kagome asked, totally confused. "Oh, I can shape shift, the child can change form, your power simply helps" Sesshomaru lightly chuckled. Kagome walked into the kitchen in a slight daze as she attempted to process the information.

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, how ever, this is the end of my fic. Don't worry, a new one which is sorta what happened before any of this will be posted. The general idea is to have another story that tells how Kagome and Sesshomaru became a couple. Oh, I can't explain, just read when it's posted. Trust me when I say it will clear some things up. Au revoir!**


End file.
